


Fishnet Stockings with Little Blue Bows

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band), Kim Junho - Fandom
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Genderplay, Incest, M/M, Oppa Kink, Panties, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Junho discovers Junsu's little secret.
Relationships: Kim Junho/Kim Junsu (JYJ)





	Fishnet Stockings with Little Blue Bows

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Junsu ran his hands down his smooth thighs and shivered. His cock twitched when his fingers brushed against his balls. Succumbing, he cupped them and rolled them around his soap-slick fingers. His other hand trailed back, fingers slipping over his cleft. He loved the day after he was waxed. Everything was satisfyingly, frustratingly smooth.

Before he could get so hard that he’d have to stay in the shower for longer, he pulled his hand away and rinsed off. He turned the shower off and climbed out, grabbing a fluffy blue towel. After drying off and wrapping the towel around his waist, he brushed his teeth and checked his skin in the mirror. Satisfied for now, he left the bathroom and went into his bedroom.

Junho leaned against his dresser, smirking.

“What?” Junsu asked as he shut the door.

Junho lifted his arm. “Care to explain?”

The blood rushed from Junsu’s head and he fell against the door in shock.

Junho held up a pair of fishnet stockings, the pair with the little blue bows at the top.

Junsu tried to swallow, mouth open. “Ha-ha-halloween?” His voice broke.

Junsu laughed. “Then why do you have seven pair?” He wrapped the tight around his hands and moved across the room. Junsu couldn’t move, and Junho stopped in front of him, so close and too close. He ran the stocking over Junsu’s chest.

Junsu’s eyes shut with a whimper and he licked his lips. Firm fingers grabbed his chin, and lips pressed against his. Junsu’s eyes flew open and he tried to push his brother away, but Junho shoved a knee between his legs, pinning him to the door and ravaged his now open mouth with his tongue. A firm hand ran down his smooth skin and the towel fell away. His brother’s jeans scraped harshly over his skin.

“Will you wear them for me?” Junho whispered.

Junsu whimpered, eyes wide, trying to figure out what was going on. Junho kept nipping at his lips, hands sliding all over his body. His cock was hard under his brother’s touch.

“H-hyung?” Junsu managed to shove all his confusion and questions in that one word. A word he didn’t call his brother often.

Junho smiled. “It’s been hard enough keeping my hands off you, but now I see that you have a stockings and garter fetish? Yeah, no way am I ever going to stop touching you now. Put them on. Let me see.”

Junsu shivered and nodded. “O-okay. Y-you’re not kidding, right, hyung? This isn’t a joke.”

Junho took Junsu’s wrist and brought his hand down to his crotch. He pushed it against his erection. “Feel like a joke to you?”

Junsu shook his head. “N-no.”

“Good.” Junho pulled him away and gave him a push to the dresser. “Go get sexy.”

Junsu swallowed and staggered to the dresser. His skin flushed, realizing he was naked. With shaking hands, he opened his bottom dresser drawer. His garters were in the back corner. He only two of them, but wanted more. He needed a new place to hide them, because if Junho found them, then Yoochun or Jaejoong might find them.

He found the garter that matched the fishnets; black lack with little blue bows at his hips. He slipped it on first, flushing a deeper shade of red at the quick intake of breath behind him. The fasteners brushed over his thighs, making his skin pebble.

“H-here,” Junho said.

Junsu looked up, eyes widening at the sight of his brother’s pants open, his cock hard and leaking in his hand.

The stocking hit Junsu’s chest and fell to the ground. Embarrassed, Junsu turned before bending down to pick it up.

His brother moaned, and Junsu jerked in surprise. He stayed bent over and used the dresser for balance and pulled on the fishnet. Its mate lay on top of the dresser and Junsu picked it up. He shut his eyes and tried to relax. This wasn’t supposed to be embarrassing; he wore these because he liked them.

And it seemed like his brother liked them too.

He took a deep breath for courage, and then turned so his ass was facing his brother more. He put his foot on the middle drawer as he slipped the stocking up over his knee. His brother gasped again and Junsu smirked. As soon as the second stocking was on, he attached the garters.

With one more deep breath, he turned around, slipping his hands around his waist.

Junho was jerking off, eyes trained on his body.

Junsu flushed and moved to his closet.

“Su-ah,” Junho whined.

“Just … Just a second,” Junsu whispered and disappeared. In the back of is closet, buried with all his winter clothes were a few camisoles and negligees. Junsu easily found the blue one that matched the bows on his stockings. He slipped the silk over his head, shivering as it cascaded down his body.

“Junsu,” his brother whined.

“What?”

“I want you.”

Junsu shivered and hurried out of the closet.

“Oh good fuck,” Junho said, and the slow strokes of his hand sped up. He held out his other hand and curled his fingers. “Come here. Here. Now.”

Slowly, Junsu walked to his bed. As soon as he was close enough, Junho cupped his thigh and pulled him up, tugging until Junsu was straddling him, hands on either side of his head, and knees at his hips. Junho stroked himself and ran his other hand up and down the back of Junsu’s thigh, up to his ass and then down again. Over and over.

“I know, fuck,” Junho inhaled deeply, “this is weird, but fuck, Su, kiss me, please.”

Junsu lifted his head and licked his lips. Junho moaned, arching up and Junsu leaned down enough to kiss his brother. They kissed more than normal brothers should, but not like this. Junho shoved his tongue into Junsu’s mouth and Junsu moaned, eagerly following, letting his brother devour him from the mouth. His body tightened as pleasure coursed through him.

Junho’s strong hand grabbed his neck, and Junsu moaned, lowering his body a tiny bit. He tilted his head for a better kiss, but Junho broke away, flung his head back and moaned. His body spasmed and Junsu watched entranced as Junho came, covering his abs in white. A few splashes darkened the gray of his t-shirt.

Junho went boneless beneath him, chest heaving from the exertion.

Junsu stayed still, biting his lower lip, unsure. His cock was hard and he could stroke off and … god, but he didn’t want that. He needed a cock inside him. Shaking slightly, Junsu scooped up the largest pile of his brother’s come. He reached under himself and forced two fingers into his body. He bit his lip against a cry and pumped them fast, in and out, eyes on Junho’s face. His body was twitching, and his cock was still hard.

Junsu gathered the rest of his come and then grabbed Junho’s dick.

Junho moaned, clenching Junsu’s wrist.

Junsu adjusted and held Junho tightly as he slipped the head around his entrance.

“Fuck, Su- what, oh fucking god!”

Junsu pushed his hips down, taking Junho into his body. He flung his hands to Junho’s strong chest, gripping as his body shuddered from the intrusion. He wasn’t prepped enough but Junsu didn’t care. He lifted up a tiny bit, and then pushed back down.

Junho shouted an obscenity. His hands gripped Junsu’s hips, fingers tangling in the garter belt. His head lifted and Junsu met his lips for another violent kiss. They both moaned and Junsu sat, fully impaled. Junho’s hips rose and Junsu followed the motion, riding his brother’s cock as his brother slammed up.

“Not … enough, god, please tell me you have lube.”

Junsu nodded.

Junho tossed him to the side and scrambled off the bed. He flung his shirt off and shimmied out of his pants and boxers on his way to the dresser.

Junsu licked his lips as his brother’s body was revealed. He’d always been taller and stronger than Junsu, and Junsu didn’t mind. Especially not now that he was looking at his brother as he only had looked at his lovers.

Brother and a lover. Junsu wondered if they could hide this.

Junho opened the top drawer of his dresser and found his lube. He turned around and smiled at Junsu before turning his finger in the air.

Junsu smiled and went back to his hands and knees.

“You are so fucking gorgeous, Su-ah.”

Junsu shivered at the first touch of those hands curving around his ass. Junho massaged him and spread his open. Hot breath hit his smooth skin just before a tongue. Junho moaned and licked at his entrance. Junsu keened, back arching up. His brother slapped his thigh lightly.

“Let me eat my come from your body.”

Junsu chuckled. “So wrong, hyung. So … so wrong.”

“Yeah. But so good.”

Junsu’s eyes shut with a hiss when one of Junho’s fingers pushed into his body. He didn’t need the prep, but it felt too good to tell Junho to stop. Another lubed finger joined.

“God, Junho, that feels good.”

Junho pumped them slowly, twisting and spreading.

“Fuck me, please,” Junsu whimpered.

Junho added a third finger. “I don’t know. I don’t think you’re wet enough.”

Junsu’s eyes flew open and he jerked his head around. “What?”

“I don’t think you’re wet enough,” Junho repeated with a smirk. His other hand slid under the camisole and teased his ribs.

Junsu moaned. “Fuck, I am, please. I am so wet, please.”

Junho lowered his head again and licked between his fingers. Junsu gripped the pillow, trying not to thrust back in his brother’s face.

“Please, hyung.”

“Please, who, dongsaeng.”

Junsu shut his eyes, skin flushing red and whispered, “Oppa, please.”

“Are you sure you’re wet enough, baby?”

“Yes, please, oppa, please fuck me again.” Junsu whimpered as the fingers left his body.

Junho gripped his ass with one hand, he brought the other down sharply on one cheek. He lined up his cock and pushed into Junsu’s stretched entrance.

Junsu moaned, drawing out Junho’s name as slowly as Junho pushed into him.

“Fuck baby, you’re too tight.”

“Don’t’ … care … fuck me hard.”

Junho grunted. He pulled out and thrust back in, yanking a cry from Junsu’s throat. He did it again, short strong thrusts, teasing until Junsu thrust back, meeting his body in a steady rhythm.

“Fuck, Junsu, so … fuck!”

Junho wrapped his arm around Junsu’s chest and pulled him up. They readjusted, back to front, and Junho made short thrusts into his body. Junsu moaned, head tilted back on his brother’s shoulder. Their lips met. Junho rubbed his hands up and down Junsu’s torso, over and under the camisole, fingers tracing abs and cupping his balls. He jerked Junsu off, his grip firm. His other hand found the garter and snapped it on Junsu’s thigh, over and over again.

“Oh god, Junho.” Junsu lifted his arms, wrapping them around Junho’s shoulders. He bounced in Junho’s lap, taking over the motions. Pleasure shot through him, coiled in his stomach and teased his pulsing cock.

“Come for me,” Junho whispered in his ear. “Let me feel your wet pussy clench.”

Junsu’s moan turned into a cry as Junho bit his neck, sucked on his skin and slammed his hips up. All of it tossed him over into incoherency and he came, shooting his load onto the bed and into his brother’s hand.

Junho moaned. “Feels so good, baby.”

“Oppa,” Junsu whispered, and their lips met again. Junho fucked him harder, holding his limp body up as best he could. Junsu knew he should have moved, but he couldn’t and he didn’t want to. Being pressed against his brother was his new favorite thing.

Junho gasped in his ear and then Junsu was falling, landing with a grunt face first onto the bed. His brother slipped out of him and then a moment later, warm come splattered all over his shirt, soaking through the thing fabric.

Junho fell on top of him, chest heaving. His lips pressed against Junsu’s shoulders. “Fuck, bro,” he muttered in English of all languages.

Junsu chuckled. “Yeah. And now I’m late.”

Right on cue, Junsu’s phone rang with Jaejoong’s ring tone.

“And I need another shower.”

“We need a shower.”

“Separate. You’ll grope me and want to play with me and then I’ll be even later.”

“Too true. Me first,” and just like that, Junsu was alone on the bed. The door shut and Junsu sighed. He rolled over, made a face when his hand landed in come. He brought his hand up to lick it clean. He let his other hand drop to his dick and he stroked himself. He thought of what he just did with his brother of all people, and wondered if Junho felt weird at all.

Junsu felt … different. He knew that no one could know about this, but that didn’t mean he was going to stop. His brother made him feel hot and sweet and sexy all at the same time. And there was no way he would ever tell Yoochun that he wanted to call him oppa during sex.

Junsu sat up, his lower body protesting, He took the stockings, garter and camisole off and then headed to the bathroom. Junho was still showering, but Junsu didn’t care. He ducked into the shower with him and put his arms around Junho’s soapy body.

Junho turned his head and kissed him.

Junsu smiled and let his tongue touch his brother’s. Junho moaned and then shivered when Junsu gripped his cock.

“Fuck, Su, do you think you can cancel this meeting?”

Junsu shook his head. “I’d have to explain to Jaejoong, and you know I can’t lie to him.”

Junho sighed. “Yeah. You suck.”

“Well … I haven’t yet.” Junsu gave Junho’s dick a firm tug.

Junho, moaned, turned around and kissed him.

Junsu smirked into the kiss. It wouldn’t be a big deal if he was an hour or so late though. With this thought, Junsu pulled away from his brother’s mouth and kneeled to put his lips on something else.


End file.
